Hogwarts: A Feudal Fairy Tale
by RisuBento
Summary: Naraku and Voldemort have joined forces and are now seeking the deaths of Inuyasha and Harry Potter. With a few kicks from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a couple good bowls of ramen, will our favorite heroes be able to save the world? InuyashaHarry Potter


**Hogwarts: A Feudal Fairy Tale **

**By RisuBento**

**oo0O0oo**

**Summary:**

Naraku and Voldemort have joined forces and are now seeking the deaths of Inuyasha and Harry Potter. With a few kicks from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and a couple good bowls of ramen, will our favorite heroes be able to save the day? Inuyasha/Harry Potter X-over. ENJOY!

**oo0O0oo**

**Chapter One: Owl Flavoured Ramen**

* * *

It was a brisk and sunny July afternoon, the sun beating harshly down onto the Higurashi Shrine without mercy. There wasn't a soul in sight that was braving the heated weather for kicks. The muggy humidity was as thick as frozen molasses----making it rather hard to breathe.

Inside the shabby yet welcoming shrine house, stood a young woman washing the dishes in the bubble-filled sink. She was currently grumbling about 'insufferable little brothers who love their video games more than their own sisters—" while harshly washing a plate in the soapy water.

"Souta! Kagome! I'm home!" Came a yell from the back door. Kagome sighed and wiped her hands on the dishtowel hanging from the refrigerator's door handle and stepped into the back entryway.

"Hey mama. How was the coffee shop?" She asked, helping her mother some of the heavy grocery bags.

"Oh my, as busy as ever today. I tell you. After you brought some of those tea recipes from Kaede in the Feudal Era, people have been buying everything off the shelves!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Kagome smiled lightly, before letting it fall from her lips when her mother turned away. The Feudal Era…

It had been four years since she left the Feudal Era for good. It was after they'd finally defeated Naraku…she and Inuyasha were walking towards the well when the whole Shikon no Tama began to pulsate. At first they waved it off as a side effect from it finally coming back together again. It wasn't until they were at the well did Kagome cry out in alarm when she found her arm to be disappearing.

Inuyasha was alarmed as well…he tried to take hold of her; clutch her in his arms and never let her go. But she was suddenly melting through his embrace and vanished from sight. She'd woken up in her bed the never day with a terrible headache and a nervous breakdown.

Her mother had told her that they'd found her at the bottom of the well, unconscious and with blood seeping from her side. The side where the Shikon no Tama came out of. The strange thing was…was that there was no wound. And her scare was gone. That's when she realized that the Shikon no Tama was once again residing in her body.

She'd tried SO many times to get back through the well, but it always resulted in scraped knees and dirty clothing---and a brand new batch of tears.

It had taken quite some time to get back into the jig of things. She'd actually graduated from school a year early and was currently taking online courses with the University of Tokyo.

Smiling once again at her scrutinizing mother, she set the grocery bag onto the counter and began unpacking it.

"So mama…did you ask grandpa if I could go to London for an exchange student program?" She asked, opening the freezer and packing away the frozen vegetables.

"I talked with him briefly and we both decided that you're old enough to be making your own decisions and that we trust you entirely with whatever decision you make." Mrs. Higurashi smiled; sighing as she ate a banana flavoured pop-sicle.

Kagome beamed and kissed her mother on the cheek. Hearing a familiar beeped from the far corner of the kitchen she pulled back and skipped over the microwave.

"Ramen's ready!" She tittered cheerfully. Taking out he styrofoam cup, she grinned and smelled the delicious aroma steaming from the liquid encased noodles.

"Mmm…nothing like a hot bowl of ramen on a hot summer day!" She chimed sarcastically. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and threw away her popsicle stick before heading into the living room.

Walking up the stairs to her room, Kagome plopped down onto her bed before groaning. "Man…mama needs to call someone to fix the A/C…" She mumbled, setting her ramen cup onto her end table and standing to slide her windows open.

Turning around, she sat down at her computer and began to type into her journal. She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice something swoop just outside her window. It wasn't until a sudden loud "PLOP" of liquid splashing did she jerk around and gasp.

"Oh my holy monkeys!" She yelled, standing up and snatching the small feathery brown mass from her ramen cup. She shrieked when two beady yellow eyes popped open and froze right on her. Dropping the feathery blob onto her bed, Kagome backed up until she fell back into her swivel computer chair.

"It's… an owl?" She breathed in astonishment. She watched as the owl, the size of her palm, ruffled and shook his feathered body of the ramen liquid, before peering back at her. She shrieked once again when it suddenly took flight and zoomed over, landing on her lap with a muffled flump.

She squeezed her eyes shut----afraid that it would suddenly lash out and peck her eyes out. A soft cooing was heard above her rapid thoughts and she cracked an eye open. It was----quite adorably too----twisting its head around in circles, staring up at her.

Swallowing and relaxing slightly, Kagome hesitantly brought a hand up and touched the small owl on the head.

"You're kinda cute aren't you?" She whispered, gently stroking its downy head.

It was then that she noticed that there was a small scroll tied to its talons. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she gently untied the small piece of twine and removed the scroll. The owl took flight once again and landed onto her bed.

_'What the heck could this be…?' _She pondered, nervously turning the small scroll over in her hands. _'Get a grip, Kagome…it's not going to bite you…'_

Smirking at her stupidity she hastily unrolled the parchment and flattened it the best she could on her desk, before reading the messy, but still easily readable handwriting:

_'Meet me at the God Tree tonight at midnight…and bring Ramen with you…'_

_IK_

"What the hell?" She breathed out in utter confusion. She glanced back up at the fluffy owl on her bed. "Who the hell is "IK"? And…they want ramen?"

She continued to glance over the short message trying to find a certain hint she'd missed. "Wait…ramen's spelled with a capital "r"…so is he talking about…a name?" She continued.

A soft hoot brought her attention back to the palm-sized owl falling asleep on her bed.

"Wait…are you, Ramen?" She asked, more to herself. To her astonishment, the owl hooted and began flying around the room in excited circles.

After a few failed attempts at catching the flying feather ball, she was final able to catch him in a basket from her desktop.

"So Ramen…who sent this? Who's "IK"?" She asked. The owl just hooted and flew over to the headboard of her bed and perched there expectantly.

Kagome glanced back down at the note and shrugged. _'Probably just some prankster…but why send an owl?'_

Shrugging once again she tossed the parchment piece into her garbage can and stood up. She reached over to her ramen and took a mouthful of noodles before rushing to her garbage can and spitting them out. She coughed a few times, before sticking her tongue out and removing a small gray feather.

Turning to glare at the sleeping gray fluff ball on her bed, she muttered to herself. "Just what I've always wanted…Owl Flavoured Ramen…"

**oo0O0oo**

**

* * *

**

**oo0O0oo**

It wasn't until Kagome was already tucked into her bed and snuggled deep within her blankets, that she was still thinking about that note she'd received earlier in the day. "Who's "IK"? I don't know anything whose initials is 'IK'…oh well."

Closing her eyes, she was about to doze off when a loud "PLINK" was heard against her window. She jumped up and was looking around for the source of the sound, when another "PLINK" happened against her window. Cautiously standing up, she slowly trudged over to the window; glancing at Ramen when he'd hooted gently in his sleep.

She squeaked and moved back when she'd reached for the window latch and another pebble "PLINKED" against the glass. Becoming angry, she stomped over to the window and slammed it open.

Someone was beneath her window! She felt goose pimples flare across her skin as well as her heart begin to speed up.

_'Who the hell? Wait----! Maybe it's that 'IK' person!' _She reasoned quietly with herself.

Just as she was about to lean out and give the moron a piece of her mind, a voice broke out below----a voice too painfully familiar.

"Oi! Wench! You gonna make me stand out her all night by myself or do I have to come up there and get you?" The gruff voice yelled.

Kagome began to breathe rapidly, a cold sweat replacing the goose pimples. It couldn't----he should be dead by now…not standing beneath my window!

She instinctively gasped and backed up when a figure suddenly jumped up and landed in the sill of her window.

"Geez…don't look so surprised wench!" They said, their amused amber eyes flashing in the glare of computer light.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze and her world begin to swirl----only one word----one name spilling lazily from her lips as she fell into darkness.

"…Inuyasha."

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

**Pretty lame I must say…my first attempt at a crossover… yay. I GOT THE 6TH HARRY POTTER BOOK YESTERDAY AND I'M ALMOST DONE WITH IT! if you're guessing I pulled an all-nighter then you're guessing right…I'M SLEEEEEEEEEPY!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
